


Not the Ponciest

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Windsorcon 2016 Drabbles [4]
Category: 7th Sea (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Nobility, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Christopher is not the ponciest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gats's 7th Sea game at Windsorcon 2016

The return from Skaia was less perilous than the outward journey, and Nancy could tell that Christopher was disappointed not to be able to test himself further.

She stroked his hand as they stood together at the bow. 

"Darling, we're young. We have years to grow into the people we wish to be. The captain has had that chance – it’s a matter of experience. And now that we've confirmed Duke Phillip's account, we can return to Skaia whenever we like."

Christopher shook his head, squeezing her hand. "No my dearest – I can't return until I can prove myself truly poncey."


End file.
